Mobile devices have become more capable over the years, with some telephones now including high-resolution cameras and various other sensors, such as gyroscopes and accelerometers. Some mobile devices include software programs that allow a device to capture multiple images using a camera and to stitch the images together to create a larger image, such as a panoramic image or a 360 degree image. Once this larger image is created, a user of the mobile device that created the image or other users to which the image is transmitted may manipulate the image in order to change a portion of the image that is presented at a given moment.